Shaddi Ravencroft
by TanithSeh1011
Summary: Marauder story. A telling of James and Lilly's time with the addition of my own character Shaddi Ravencroft from my story "Winds of Change". Rated for later chapters.
1. Beginnings

**Summary:** If you have read, _The Winds of Change,_ then you know a bit about Shaddi Ravencroft. However I have never given her entire story. Well here it is for the first time. Starting from before she even gets to Hogwarts of her first year. The complete story of Shaddi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other names or places I mention in the following story. With the exception of Shaddi Ravencroft and her family who are of my own creation.

**Rating:** Mature: Language, violence, adult situations. ((Most all in later chapters.))

**Shaddi Ravencroft**

**The Beginning**

**By: Tanithseh1011**

**Introduction: Beginning's**

Shaddi woke up on that early summer morning. Her black hair tousled and sapphire blue eyes full of tiredness. She drifted toward the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Later when she entered the kitchen she found her mother singing as she cooked. Shaddi always liked watching her mother cook. She loved it as she charmed things to do her bidding. Shaddi had just turned eleven and was expecting a letter from Hogwarts anytime now. Her parents were both purebloods and had also attended Hogwarts. Her mother a Slytherin, and her father a Ravenclaw. Both knew she would do well no matter where she was housed and only wanted her to do her best. Shaddi could hear her younger sister and older brother playing outside in the garden with their father, but wasn't inclined to join them. No she liked it just where she was, watching her mother as she sang and worked her magic.

Her mother Raven, was a beautiful woman who's facial structure was exactly like Shaddi's; thin, with high cheek bones, narrow eyes, a small and cute nose, and a flawless and perfectly pail complexion. Her hair was a pure Platinum color yet she always swore that when she was younger she had black hair like Shaddi's. Her eyes were deep brown and soulful.

Shaddi had her Father's black hair and blue eyes along with his fierce determination. If the two of them got together and had the same opinion on a subject, they could out argue anyone.

Her brother Kai was one year older than her and was returning to the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts this year as a second year. He had hopes to join the Quidditch team. Both he and Shaddi were beaters and excellent ones at that. Kai was tall for his age and had ash blonde hair and his mother's soulful brown eyes.

Shaddi's younger sister Christine was the one who bore true resemblance to Raven. She had the same Platinum hair, thin face and brown eyes. She was a kind child of ten years old, and was insanely jealous that Shaddi would be going off to Hogwarts this year.

"Shaddi!" Christine's scream rocked the kitchen, as three people bounded into the room. "Shaddi it came!" She was waving a parchment envelop above her head. Shaddi could see Kai had his unopened letter in his hand. Their father Robert came in behind them, a large smile on his face. He was a large man, who seemed to be built to last. His short black hair wasn't really a thing to be parted, it just kind of lay flat in what ever way it wanted to. Shaddi took the letter from her sister as Kai sat down next to her.

"Together." He said, "One, two three." Perhaps it was because their birthdays were on the same day that they always did this, but for as long as they could remember they always opened things at the same time. And this was no different even as they tore their letters open. After reading the letters and passing around complements everyone knew that they would be heading into Diagon Alley.

"Well go get ready." Robert said smiling at his children left the table.

"It's not fair!" Christine said as Shaddi checked the mirror to make sure cloak was on straight. Just when Kai entered the room wearing his Gryffindor cloak, Christine continued to speak. "Now you're going to go off to Hogwarts and leave me here all alone."

"Don't worry sis, you'll be there too, next year. Besides, this year you have to keep mom and dad company."

"And," Shaddi added, "you'll get our room all to yourself, until you go to Hogwarts. And I'll write to you, like Kai did last year to us."

"Yeah, and I'll still write, I've got some friends who get to visit the village this year, so I'll have them pick up some stuff for you."

"Well I'm still going to miss you two." She said putting her arms around her brother's waist. He smiled and patted the top of her head.

"We'll miss you too." He said kindly, in that way only big brothers can.

"Kids, come on. I want to get going." Raven called up the stairs.

"Let's go!" Shaddi said swiftly moving out the door ahead of the others. Within moments they were in the living room standing with their parents.

"How are we getting there dad?" Kai asked,

"Portkey this time, I don't want another floo fiasco." Shaddi began to giggle.

"It's not funny!" Kai spat, "You try ending up in some poor witch's sitting room miles from home, with no clue of what to do."

"It is funny seeing as even Christine made it to the right fireplace and she was only seven." Shaddi said, Kai scowled even as his father quieted them all.

"All right, come on." He said "Haven't much time now."

Within moments all three of the kids found themselves collapsed on the floor of an upper level in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ow, Kai that's my foot!" Christine said as her brother stood up.

"Sorry." He hoisted her to her feet.

"You two are so slow." Shaddi said from the door where her parents were descending the stairs. "Come on!"

Once they were out in the street Kai and Shaddi were sent off to find the things they would need, while Christine stayed with her parents. They were to meet with them in two hours, when they would go get Shaddi's wand. Her parents wanted to be there when she found the right one, but until then she was given money and told to go have fun.

As they moved down the street crowed with witches wizards and other Hogwarts students Kai told things about Hogwarts. Things she found fascinating.

"You really have to watch the stairs, if you're not careful they'll change where they're going and you'll end up not going where you were trying to be."

"What about the classes?"

"They're really fun, charms is a blast, there's always someone who ends up sending something into poor Professor Flitwick, you'll like him, he's really short and very nice. But he expects a lot of his students, just the type of challenge that you love."

"Great! Hey come on I've got to get robes." She said spotting Madam Malkins.

"Yes and I've got to get my cloak reparied." He said looking at the tattered bottom corner.

"What happened to it?"

"The school poltergeist thought it would be funny to put mice in my dorm. When we found them, they had shredded a lot of our clothing."

They went inside and Shaddi got fitted while Kai got his cloak fixed and bought one extra set of robes, just in case.

As they passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies Kai took Shaddi inside. He told her he had been saving up all year and wanted to get the best broom her could so he could try out for the house Quidditch team.

"The latest model of the market is the Swiftstick, this broom blows the competition out of the water." It was a beautiful broom, with perfectly symmetrical twigs at the end and a sparkling sliver handle inlayed with red lettering that said "Swiftstick",

"For only five sickles more I can change the color's to match your Hogwarts house and put your name on it."

"Sold." Kai said.

"Brilliant!" The little wizard took Kai's name and his house then Kai paid him, when he returned to get Kai's approval Shaddi gasped at the new found beauty of the broom. The handle was a deep blood red with bristles of a deeper maroon. Across the handle was written "Kai Ravencroft," Near the base with "Swiftstick" near the top, both in a magnificent gold.

"It's too beautiful; it'll have been worth it even if I don't make the team." Kai said as they left.

"But they'd have to be stupid not to pick you, you're a great beater and they wouldn't get by without your excellent reflexes." Shaddi said with a smile.

"I should pay you to be my spokesperson." She hit his arm then dragged him off toward Florish and Blotts to get their books. It was crowded with students trying to get their things. As they made their way into a less crowded corner, they found a group of people, who looked at them strangely. Shaddi could see what looked like, two families, their sons standing with them and all of them waiting for their books. One of the boys had very pale skin and black hair and eyes. He looked as if he lived in a dark room. His companion looked if nothing else rich. His hair, if it was possible, was even whiter blonde than even Shaddi's mothers. His gray eyes seemed to dig into her very soul. And as she looked at his respective parents she thought she had seen them before. The blonde's father looked down at them, he watched as Kai stood very alert with a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Aren't you Ravencroft's children?" He asked, Kai looked at him and in his best gentlemanly manner, with a smile and a short bow he said,

"Yes sir; however, I am afraid I do not remember ever making your acquaintance."

"You haven't, however I often work with your father. And his office is decorated with your pictures. My family and I also attended your father's Christmas party last year." He extended his hand toward Kai.

"I see." He said taking the man's hand.

"I'm Abraxas Malfoy. This is my wife, Sybell and our son Lucius." Sybell offered her hand which Kai took and kissed the back of as he was taught.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Malfoy." His smile did not extend to his eyes and Shaddi could see how aware of everything he was. He briefly shook hands with Lucius.

"I am Kai Ravencroft and this is my younger sister Shaddi." She gave a brief curtsy, something she hated doing, but did anyway out of respect for her family's name. The other boy had just received his books. Without saying a word and making no eye contact he and his family left the shop as if not wanting to stay and talk.

"She had so much and threw it all away." Sybell said more to herself than anyone else.

"All for muggle trash." Her husband added glaring as the family exited the shop.

"Excuse me." They looked down at Kai. "If I may, Who was that?"

"Well no one of any real importance, but that was Eileen Prince, or at least she used to be, before she married that Snape. And ended up with that poor boy."

"Prince? You mean _she_ was the end of the Prince line?"

"Yes a shame too, now all that's left of them is a half breed with a muggle's name." The woman shook her head. Both Shaddi and Kai knew the Prince family had once been a very powerful family in wizard society, but when the new that the finally heir to the Prince name was female every influential pureblood wizard wanted a chance to marry their sons into the family. But poor Eileen's horrid excuse of a face hadn't helped the fact that she was very picky and in the end she fell for _love_ rather than blood, and thus was the end of the Prince line.

Once the Malfoys had gathered their books they bid goodbye to Shaddi and her brother. Lucius pausing just long to say something about seeing Shaddi at Hogwarts and kiss the back of her hand, before leaving with his parents. It wasn't long after that the siblings also left the shop clutching their new books.

They stopped in the Apothecary and once again spotted the pail young half-blood from Florish and Blots. He was examining a shelf of dragon claws, as he waited for the assistant of bring his stock of ingredients to the counter. Shaddi could see he already had the other basic things they would need for their potions class. A nice set of brass scales, his cauldron, and his phials. all waiting to be wrapped. Shaddi perused through a book on the uses of snake fangs while they waited. Kai was busy finding the ingredients he was short on, to save them a bit of time. The boy looked at Shaddi as she leaned on one of the very small spaces of empty wall.

"Hogwarts?" He said in a low voice that seemed to run over Shaddi like water.

"Yes." she said looking up. His eyes were entirely black and seemed empty and cold, they made her want to shiver. His parents weren't paying attention they were busy discussing something with the shop keeper as he packed the items upon the counter. Kai however was watching the two very closely as he moved about the shop. He was very protective of his younger sisters, and didn't want them hurt. The boy didn't say much more as he went back to looking at the shelves.

"So did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Shaddi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes." His reply was quite as if he didn't want to talk about it. It was then that his parents called him away. With a hurried goodbye he left without ever so much as giving his name. Shaddi shrugged, not really thinking about it, he and her brother soon left the shop as well. They met up with their parents before heading over to Olivanders' Wand Shop to get Shaddi's wand. As they were about to enter the shop, Shaddi noticed that a family was already exiting.

They stopped as four people exited; two girls both Shaddi's age and their mothers. One of the girls was almost painfully thin with a long face and blonde hair; she through Shaddi a look which was returned. The other girl was very pretty and had a long sheet of red hair and stunning eyes that looked like chips of polished emeralds. She smiled at Shaddi as she passed with her family on their way back down the street.

Upon entering the shop the Ravncroft's found it to be cramped and dark and very quiet. There were no other families in there now, only they and the silence broken only by their shuffling feet as they all crowed through the door. Shaddi was very curious as she looked around the shop which was piled high with long thin boxes which must have been full of wands. Doing her best to ignore the prickling that was now running up her spine, Shaddi turned around just in time to see thin Mr. Olivander standing in front of her.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Ravencroft, I take it you are the one here for me this year."

"Yes, Sir." She said, looking directly at him.

"Well let's see what I have for you. Young Master Ravencroft." He called over his shoulder as he began taking down boxes while Shaddi was measured by the magical tape measurer.

"Yes, Sir." Kai said looking at the shopkeeper.

"You have been taking good care of that wand right? An excellent piece of work, oak and dragon heartstring; eight and a half inches, very sturdy. I would certainly hate to see it damaged."

"Of course Mr. Olivander, I treat it with the up most care."

"Very good, That's fine." The tape stopped measuring Shaddi and Mr. Olivander came over handing her a wand from one of the many boxes he had pulled down from the shelves. "Yue, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, excellent for transfiguration." She took hold of it and a second later it was slipped from her hand a replaced with a new one. "Elm, unicorn hair, eight inches, do try." almost at once it also vanished. "No, no, not quite right. Ah, but what about this?" He took a new box from the shelf. "Ebony, unicorn hair, thirteen and a half inches. This will do you well in Charms. Here try it." Shaddi took the wand, feeling heat spread through her hand. She waved it sending a stream of blue and sliver sparks dancing across the floor and off the shelf bases. "Excellent, excellent, my dear." He took the wand from her and wrapped it up, he parents paid him for it and they left all very happy.

In the days to come Shaddi could be found in the library reading her new books learning from them all she could on her own. Kai would normally be training for the Quidditch season which meant tryouts for the house teams. Helping Shaddi with whatever questions she had, or himself reading and learning what he could from his new books.

On September first everyone in the Ravencroft house woke early, by the time the children had come down Raven had already prepared a lovely goodbye feast of a breakfast. By the time they got to the station Shaddi and Kai were equally excited. Christine looked like she wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself in front of everyone at the station. The family went through the wall between Platform 9 and 10 in shifts. Kai and Robert went first followed by Shaddi and lead up by Raven and Christine.

The platform 9 ¾ was very crowed filled with students and their families, friends greeting each other after the long summer and first years looking around for siblings and parents. Kai found an empty compartment and loaded his and Shaddi's things into it. Once everything was in place for the journey they went back out to say goodbye to their families before the train left. Shaddi smiled as she stepped off the train to see her little sister wrapped around Kai's waist Begging him not to go back to school. He promised her that they would be back at Christmas and not to worry. Shaddi said good bye to each of her parents before she was nearly knocked over by her younger sister.

"Kai promised that you were going to come back over the winter holiday, is it true, do you promise?"

"Yes Christine, I promise I'll be back before you know it. Don't you worry about anything." She hugged her little sister and then the train whistle sounded and the students began filing onto the train. Shaddi and Kai gave one last set of goodbyes and then the train door was shut. They went back to their compartment and made themselves comfortable for the long ride.

After some time, perhaps it had been the first few hours, neither new or cared. All their attention was drawn to the chess board that sat on the floor between them. Their pieces were waiting patiently for instruction. Shaddi, it seemed was losing to her brother but not by much, one or two pieces at that, and in chess that meant nothing. It was just as she was about to give her instructions when the door to her compartment was slid back and two boys came falling in. Both laughing and smiling as they shut the door quickly behind them.

"Did you see his face?" One of the boy asked, he had pitch black hair which was very messy, he wore glasses, which had very thin frames that fit his hazel eyes nicely. The other boy also had black hair which looked shorter mostly due to the face that it was much less messy and fell just above his dark eyes.

"I thought he would wet himself!" The second boy said with excitement.

"Excuse me." Kai said, the two boys looked up at them, as if just noticing them for the first time since they had arrived in the car.

"Oh sorry there." They stood up and in unison bowed at the waist.

"Greetings to you, I am James Potter and this is my good friend Sirius Black." They bowed again one right after another.

"Hello, I'm Kai Ravencroft, and this is my sister Shaddi." Kai said standing and offering his hand. The boys shook it then each kissed the back of Shaddi's hand. The boys stayed for some time talking with Kai about Hogwarts while Shaddi was reading refreshing her memory of the things she had learned over the summer. They were alone by the time the train came to a stop in Hogsmead station. Shaddi and Kai had already changed into their robes and were off toward their destinations, Kai heading toward the horseless carriages, and Shaddi off toward the boats which would lead them to Hogwarts.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

A very wet set of first years stood in a cold room waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and direct them to the Great Hall. Shaddi spotted some of the people she had already met. Lucius Malfoy leaning against a wall laughing with others. James and Sirius with two other boys talking about something with devilish grins on their faces. The pretty red-headed girl Shaddi had spotted coming out of Olivander's, talking with her blonde friend. There too were other faces Shaddi knew from the many parties she had attended with her family. Yet none she had ever really called friends, mostly preferring to be on her own with a book.

Professor McGonagall came back at last and they were taken into the Great Hall. The hall was a whirlwind of sound, every person in the hall was clapping. Shaddi spotted her brother sitting with the Gryffindors he smiled and waved to her she smiled back. They stood in a line, and watched as an old battered looking hat sang a very odd song about the four school houses and their particular traits. Shaddi couldn't think which one she would end up in.

So the students waited patiently as they were called up one right after another. Shaddi watched as Sirius Black was called up and after a moment under the hat the called out "Gryffindor!" The table where Kai sat yelled and cheered loudly. The blonde girl Shaddi had seen earlier was made into a Ravenclaw. And "Evans, Lillian" The pretty girl with dark red hair was made into a Gryffindor.

Still more students were called "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin Gryffindor." Remus Lupin, one of the boys how had been talking with Sirius and James, was also put into Gryffindor, and went off to sit with Sirius. Frank Longbottom was also placed into Gryffindor. "Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff Ravenclaw! Gryffindor." Lucius Malfoy was put into Slytherin along with his other friends. Then another right behind him. "Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Gryffindor!"

"Pettigrew, Peter." An awkward boy tripped on his way up to the stool was also put into Gryffindor. "Potter, James." He sat beneath the hat until it too called out "Gryffindor!" Still more time passed and as Professor McGonagall went down the list, Shaddi became more and more anxious until finally.

"Ravencroft, Shaddi" She stepped toward the stool. It seemed to take forever to get there, then she sat down and the hat slid over her eyes.

"_Hmm... Yes another Ravencroft, well what to do with this one?" _The hat's tiny little voice whispered in her ear._ "Yes I see you're very strong, and quite intelligent, wise beyond your years, yet so caring, driven and firm. All very good qualities. But I am not quite sure where to put you. Hmm... I do say what a challenge. Yes, why don't we see about..." _

"Slytherin!" The table to her left burst with cheering and rejoicing. Shaddi went to the table looking over at her brother who smiled at her. When she found an empty seat she took it. Looking at the line of students which were left Shaddi spotted the pail boy from Diagon Alley. When "Snape, Severus." was sorted into Slytherin he took the empty seat next to Shaddi without a word.

Once the last of the first years were sorted Shaddi was amazed as the food popped up. It all looked so warm and good as everyone dug in and passed dishes to one another. Shaddi filled her plate and got started on her food.

The hall buzzed steadily with chatter as the students dinned. Shaddi kept to herself mostly answering questions only when they were directed at her. Finally the deserts came and Shaddi took just her share of ice cream and called it a night. She took notice that Severus ate very little and didn't look overly enthused by desert. She watched him for a moment but he never looked at her. She returned to her ice crème until desert ended. When it had cleared itself of the tables the Headmaster stood up. An elderly looking man with a white beard and mane of hair, the candle light danced off of it as Shaddi looked at him. She already knew who this was. Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard ever to live.

"Welcome back everyone and a special welcome to all the first years. Just a few school rules; I will try to keep them short as we are all quite full from the feast. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students, there is to be no magic in the corridors, and no diving in the black lake, as someone chose to do last year." He smiled as he paused. "The Quidditch season starts in October, so anyone second year and over do try- out for your house team. And with that you may head off to bed. Prefects please lead your respective first years to your house."

Older students stood and began calling the younger students of their respective houses. "Slytherin over here. With me please." The boys who called to them was tall and thin, his black hair in a perfectly straight ponytail down to the middle of his back. The first years gathered behind him as the older students headed off toward their houses. Kai ran over and hugged Shaddi on his way out the door.

"Good job Shaddi." He said before darting off.

"Ok first years, first years please your attention. Thank you. Now my name is Alred Dregman, and I am your house prefect, if you'll follow me I'll direct you to our house common room." And so they were off Alred telling things about the castle that would be helpful as they passed through the Entrance Hall. Some of these things Shaddi already knew because of Kai but others she didn't.

It didn't take long to journey down into the dungeon and find the bare space of wall where Alred spoke the password. "_Nightshade_." The wall slid back; as they stepped in they could see a long underground room with green tinged lamps hanging from the ceilings by sliver chains. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, the flames were framed by a very elaborately carved stone mantel piece. A few older students were sitting in the chairs, their shadows thrown onto the walls in the shape of long thin silhouettes.

"This is our house common room, it's a perfect place to sit, relax, do homework, or do nothing at all." He smiled at them. "Your dorms are right down those passages," He turned to pointe to them. "girls to your left boys to your right, you'll find your things are already there. Students are not allowed out of the common room after ten in the evenings. If you need anything, please feel free to ask me, your other house perfect, my sister Amelia." He gestured to the back of the group, they turned and saw girl who looked to be his twin; she smiled at them looking exactly like her brother. "And of course your head of house, Professor Slughorn. We will all help you in the best way we can. Welcome to Hogwarts, good night." The Dregmans left the first years and headed out of the common room. Many of the first years began chatting amongst themselves, establishing friends and ties with the others or greeting older siblings who were sitting in the high-backed chairs. Shaddi headed off toward the left hand passage and the dorm she would call home. She heard someone walking behind her, a quick told her it was Severus, who seemed to also be heading to his own dormitory.

As she entered the passage she found a very steep curving descending stair case. '_I would hate to fall down this.'_ She told herself as she went down. The dormitory was long, thin, and with a low ceiling. The walls were lined with green glass lamps. Three, four poster beds lined the two longest walls. Shaddi saw each girl's trunk standing to the right of the owner's bed. Shaddi found hers right at the end of the room where she had hoped it would be. Each bed was hung with emerald silk; a black satin comforter was lying over the sliver silk sheets.

Shaddi got her pajamas and pulled the curtains of her bed to change. As she sat of the comforter she could tell it was filling with soft down feathers, making it very soft and warm. The room had a heater on the back wall about ten feet from her bed which was probably all that kept the room from dropping below freezing. After pulling back the comforter and slivery sheet Shaddi sunk into the bed and found it warmer than she had thought. Being so very full of good food, comfortable and warm, she fell right to sleep very glad that she was here.


	3. Moving On

**Chapter Three: Moving on.**

The first days were always hectic, every student retraining themselves to wake up early. First years getting lost on every floor, and of course some getting caught up in the trick stair case. Yet for Shaddi things seemed fine, many of the other students quickly became envious of her knowledge of their course subjects, some even took to calling her names because she had done the obvious thing and picked up a book before coming to school. It didn't bother her, she knew in the end they would, one: get used to it, or two: get over it.

She walked down the halls confidently one afternoon heading toward the library to do research to her Defense against the Dark Arts essay on basic hexes which the common witch or wizard may use and how to defend against or counter them. She set her things on a table and found that someone else's things were at the other end of it. Thinking nothing of it she went down the "D" section looking for "defense" finding nothing she headed over to "H" or "hexes". As she turned into the row of shelves she found Severus kneeling next to the shelves examining the books there, he already had a small stack next to him.

"Didn't take all the good ones did you?" She asked as she drew closer. He looked up at her then down toward the books and shook his head.

"Just a few." He mumbled before gathering those he had choosing and darting away before she could say much more. She shrugged and gathered some books herself. When she returned to the table she found sitting across from her books where his own had been sitting when she came in. She set her books on the table and looked at him.

"I'm Shaddi." She offered him her hand. He stood,

"Severus." he shook her hand sitting down right afterward. She took her seat and began looking through her books, taking notes whiles Severus did the same. For a long while they sat like that occasionally comparing something they found with the other. By the time they had to return to their common room they had each completed the lengthy essay, which was easily more than they were required. They walked back to the common room and found it empty; they both sat down and began working on other homework in silence. Shaddi finish perhaps an hour later.

"Well that was productive." Severus didn't even look up he was too busy putting the finishing touches on his own work. "Good night Shaddi said just as he finished, he nodded and also began to pack his things.

On Sunday Shaddi enjoyed watching her fellow students rush and hurry to complete the work they had neglected all week, hoping to get it done by its due time on Monday.

"Hey Shaddi aren't you going to right your essay for Dark Arts?" One girl asked as she herself poured over books.

"I've already finished it." Shaddi said on her way out of the common room. She headed out onto the grounds; the air was still somewhat warm as she moved over toward the lake. Looking out over the water thinking of all that she had done just within the first two weeks. As the weeks continued on Shaddi felt more and more comfortable, still working alone for long hours to end up ahead of her own schedule.

While taking one of her many walks around the castle Shaddi accidentally ran directly into someone on the fifth floor.

"Ouch!" Both cried as they stumbled back trying to retain balance. Shaddi looked up and saw the Gryffindor girl she remembered as Lillian Evans.

"Sorry." she said reaching down to gather up her books.

"No problem, are you all right?"

"Yes." Shaddi helped her with her books. "Thanks, I'm Lilly Evans."

"Shaddi Ravencroft." The two exchanged a handshake and a smile, "Well it does look like you have a lot of work to do."

"I've just finished most of it, I have a few things left but nothing another hour of work won't take care of."

"Well I'll let you get to that." She left letting Lilly head toward the library, while she went onto the grounds.

Hours later she was still out by the lake just watching the water, the air was cold but she didn't care. It wasn't until she realized just how late it was that she went back into the castle.

The common room was buzzing with chatter when she entered. After listening to a few people talk she realized that they were all talking about Quidditch, it seemed that the date for the first match had been set. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin on November the first. And that house try-outs for second years and above would be held that week. Shaddi could only imagine that the Gryffindors would also be having try-outs soon as well then. She would have to ask Kai when she found him the next day. After thinking a little while longer she went up to bed.

The next day she searched out her brother finding him just as he was leaving the Great Hall from lunch, surrounded by his friends.

"Kai!" She called from the entrance to the dungeons. He looked around before telling his friends to move on, and coming over to her.

"Hello sister, how are you?"

"I'm all right, I saw a notice in my common room, and our house is having Qudditch team tryouts this week. Are the Gryffindors also trying out this week?"

"Yes we are. I'll be there for sure."

"Good luck, I hope you make the team, they would be fools not to choose you."

"Thank you for that. So how have your classes been? I don't get to see you much."

"All right, the studying I did over the summer really helped, I'm miles ahead."

"That's good. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Kai." They exchanged a hug before going their separate ways.

Within the next week Shaddi was surprised to find her brother running up to her in the third floor corridor one day.

"Shaddi!" He grabbed her in a hug and picked her up off her feet.

"Kai, what's going on?" She asked between laughs as he put her down.

"I made the Quidditch team!" He said, his eyes beaming with pride.

"That's bad news for the Slytherins; you're going to throttle us."

"Only until next year when you make the team, then I'll be in trouble."

"Didn't you hear?" She said her mood darkening.

"What?"

"There are no girls on the Slytherin team, its tradition."

"Well everyone knows that, but if you try out then you'll be fine, because you're the best. They would be out of their minds to not take you."

"Well, we'll see. But I'm really happy for you." She hugged her brother again before heading off to her class. As she turned a corner she encountered three third year Slytherins, all looking very unhappy.

"Hey, what were you doing hanging all over that lowlife Gryffindor?" One brown haired boy asked her.

"I wasn't "hanging" on him; I was congratulating him for making the Qudditch team."

"Why would you do that?" the brunet's blonde hair companion asked.

"He's my brother." She was now getting very annoyed.

"Well you had better be supporting Slytherin at the first Quidditch match in October. We're facing Gryffindor, and although there is no chance that they will beat us. We don't want any traitors in our house." the brunet said.

"Yeah." the others said.

"Jeeze, it's just a game."

"Watch your back first year." A black haired boy said before they left. Shaddi watched team for a moment before rolling her eyes and moving on.

Over the next few days Shaddi seemed to be seeing the three thug boys everywhere, sometimes it was only one at a time, and sometimes all at once. But she knew they were just trying to scare her. She assumed they had nothing better to do. She still spoke to her brother, in the hall, through the mail, anyway she could. Her sister also wrote to her a lot, both Shaddi and Kai could tell Christine was lonely. She asked a lot of questions and they told her to just hang on until the Christmas holidays when they could come home and visit her.

Another person she saw more often than not was Severus Snape. He, like her, was always in the library. Sometimes they worked together; sometimes they just spoke briefly before doing their jobs, and over all they were very cool toward each other.


	4. Quidditch

**Chapter Four: Qudditch: Slytherin V. Gryffindor**

In early October the day that everyone had waited for arrived. The first Quidditch match of the season. Kai had been working non-stop to keep his grades up and train hard for the game. The Slytherin team promised a challenge, a challenge the Gryffindors were eager to meet. Kai was, however, more worried about his sister, she had told him in a letter that she was being followed by for third years that seemed unstable. He knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't make the worry go away. He had seen her at work in the library, and seen her shrug off the snide comments of her older house-mates, and he knew she wouldn't take their bullshit forever. There would be a moment when she snap and strike out at them. They were all just waiting for it.

On the day of the first match all classes were let out early and the stands of the stadium began to fill. Shaddi herself could be found at the top of the Gryffindor stands still in her school robes just waiting for the game to begin. The Gryffindors that were filling in gave her odd stairs but she gave them her smile and said nothing. James Potter came over to her with a confused look on his face.

"Might I ask what you're doing in the Gryffindor stands Ravencroft?" Sirius Black and two others Shaddi had seen but failed to remember the names of were also there.

"My brother is playing and it's much easier to see from here. Besides I'm trying to prove a point, I have no one to cheer for in my own house, so why not cheer for my brother's?"

"She has a point." One of the other boys said, he was tall, thin, had grey eyes, and light brown hair. She looked at him in such a way that he knew she was waiting for an introduction. He smiled and stepped forward. "Remus Lupin." He shook Shaddi's hand before looking at his friends. "How about we don't give her a hard time. There is no rule that says she can't sit here, and besides she has a good reason for being here. How about we just go have a seat, the game will be starting soon." He nodded to Shaddi and walked away, the rest following. He was right, the game started not long after they left.

The two teams walked onto the field the Slytherin robes outlined in sliver making the team shimmer, the Gryffindors contrasted greatly with the emerald grass and Slytherin robes. The fire red and gold seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Shaddi picked her brother out of the Gryffindors, his ash blonde hair paling in comparison to his robes golden trim.

The captains shook hands and then separated, backing up and staring daggers at each other, they mounted their brooms and with the sound of the whistle they were off. All fifteen brooms in the air. Shaddi spotted her brother as he flew over, his broom almost the exact color of his robes, he searching the stands looking for an offending bludger. He saw one and shot it toward the Slytherin beater. Shaddi had never seen Qudditch quite like this; it was exciting to know that it was her brother out there protecting his team trying to beat the crap out of her own house.

"Slytherin possession, Gryffindor position. Nice swing from the Gryffindor beater. And Slytherin scores!" The commentary went as the game intensified, the Gryffindors now wanting a score. One of Kai's bludgers collided perfectly with a Slytherin Chasers chest knocking him from his broom, the whistle sounded and there was a time out to ensure the players safety. When it was found that the chaser would not be returning to the game, the Slytherin's were furious with the Gryffindor beater, because now they were down one chaser. The game turned nasty as the Slytherin beaters tried to get even by sending both bludgers straight at Kai, one after another. He ducked avoiding the first but took the second to the face. There was a great "Ooooo" in the Gryffindor end. Kai's broom wavered for a moment as he shook his head, blood flowing from his nose and mouth, Shaddi refusing to remove her eyes from him. "Get back in there." She whispered, he looked around in time to see another bludger he dropped his broom stick a few feet avoiding it before setting off in chase, just time too, he hit the bludger and it collided with one of the renaming chasers as he was about to shoot for the Gryffindor goal. The chaser dropped the quaffle only for it to be caught by an awaiting Gryffindor chaser.

"Gryffindor possession, Noym, Grysim, Noym, Gerald, Gryffindor scores!" The score was now tied 10/10 and the Gryffindors were shouting, the game was getting very nasty. Both seekers were circling high above Shaddi looked up in time to the Syltherin seeker dive the Gryffindor one right behind him. The commentator said something about what they were doing but Shaddi didn't hear it. She was watching as they dove. They came together she saw the Slytherin seeker punch the Gryffindor seeker but it didn't matter because the Gryffindor had his hand out and then the whistle sounded. "Gryffindor catches the snitch! Gryffindor Wins!" The Gryffindors were jumping and screaming, as the team in the air also cheered. Shaddi ran past James and the others and toward the field.

"Kai!" She shouted as he landed on the ground. He drew her into his arms dry blood on his face from his nose, and his mouth was still bleeding and his jaw was angled oddly, it looked dislocated if not broken.

"We won!" Everyone around them was shouting. Shaddi was looking over Kai's face getting an idea of what had happened.

"Come on Kai, we've got to get you to the hospital." She dragged her brother away him still getting pounded on by his house mates congratulating him.

"Shaddi we won!" He said; as they walked up the grass toward the castle, his voice slightly off because of his now swelling jaw.

"You were brilliant!" She said her brother was still glowing in the light of his victory. They smiled all the way to the hospital wing. The medical witch tutted as she reviewed Kai's jaw.

"Second boy in here today because of this silly game." She said as she poured a steaming blue potion into a goblet. "Drink." She demanded, this proved difficult for him but he managed. "No hold still and brace yourself." Kai griped the edges of the bed he was sitting on and the nurse took hold of his jaw. With a violent snap she put his jaw back into place. Shaddi winced, Kai waivered his eyes watering. "Trust me that will hurt a lot more later, but you're fine, go. Nothing but liquid for dinner though."

Kai raised himself from the bed and Shaddi followed him from the wing as they walked down the hallway Kai massaged his jaw. "Ow!" he moaned.

"Just think, if she hadn't given you that potion you would probably be hurting even more."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, smiling through the pain. They headed off toward the great hall to dinner. Of course everyone would be excited about the game and egger to talk about it. Shaddi wasn't, she really didn't care about the thugs of her house, but that didn't make her egger to join them after her defiance during the game. And walking with the Gryffindor wouldn't make things any easier. She smirked just thinking about it.

"So how have you been doing anyway? We don't talk all that much anymore." She knew he was trying to get her to talk about her house-mates bullying her, but she wouldn't.

"You know, just staying busy with school." Well that certainly was true she had already risen to the top of her house and quite possibly the entire first year. Her brother, it seemed, wasn't fooled.

"Come now Shaddi, as much as you studied this summer, you can't be that busy. If anything you are ahead, and lying to me." He said smoothly with a raised eyebrow. Shaddi sighed.

"I should have known better that to try to fool you." She smirked up at him. "A few of the older Slytherin boys have been giving me a hard time, it's nothing though."

"Why are they on your case?"

"Well," she didn't want to say it.

"What?"

"It's because of you."

"Me?" He asked surprised

"Well yeah, basically they think I'm a traitor for hanging around with you for any reason, what with the reputation of our houses and all." He nodded but said nothing.

"Don't worry about it, they won't do anything, they are those kind that are all talk." She said with an all knowing kind of look.

"Alright, but you know you can always come to me if you need any help, right?"

"Of course." They had just entered the Great Hall, and there were cheers as Kai walked by.

"I've got to go, but you should be careful." He said hugging his little sister. When they were separated his friends pulled him away. The Gryffindor table was already very loud and Shaddi could only imagine the party that would be coming on later that evening. What she didn't know is that many of her own house mates were watching her as she sat down at the end of her own table. They had not failed to notice her presence at the Gryffindor end during the game, or that she escorted the Gryffindor beater to his feast. And they were not happy about it.


	5. The Lilly and the Raven

**Chapter Five: The Lilly and the Raven**

After a dinner in silence Shaddi went to the library and began reading the next chapter they were to study in potions, of course she had already read it but doing it again never hurt. As she settled herself down at a table with her books and she began reading she heard a voice behind her.

"Quite the display, today." She turned around to see Lilly Evans standing here, her dark red hair shimmering in the candle light, stunning green eyes watching Shaddi very carefully.

"Really?" Shaddi said softly.

"Yes." Lilly said as she moved to sit opposite Shaddi. "I wouldn't have had the courage, to do that. Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"What they will say to you." Shaddi raised an eyebrow.

"I was walking by when you were talking to Kai. I wasn't trying to hear, but I did. Do you think the boys will say anything to you?" She seemed scared for the Syltherin.

"I don't doubt it, in fact I expect it. They'll want to teach me a lesson for defying them." Shaddi smirked evilly, her eyes sparkling with determination. "But they don't scare me, thing about Slytherins, and purebloods, is that we all have a family name and reputation to uphold. They don't want to mess with me, because I already know things about them and their families that they don't want out." Lilly's eyes widened a bit.

"You would blackmail them?" She sounded appalled by the idea.

"That's how they game is played, you don't always like it, but you still have to play if you want to survive." He voice had grown low and deadly sounding. Lilly said nothing to this but stared at her for a few moments while Shaddi went back to her book. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Shaddi asked her voice now business like, Lilly's trance was broken.

"Oh well, um, the whole reason I followed you down here was because I was wondering if I could get some help with that potions essay." Her voice had grown strong again.

"What's the problem you're having?"

"Well, I can't seem to find enough uses for dragon fangs Professor Slughorn said he wanted ten, but the text book mentions only six."

"I assume you have already looked in the Potions section of this library." Shaddi said coldly, hoping that Evans did not say she hadn't.

"Of course."

"Did it occur to you to check the history section of the potions section?"

"The what?" Shaddi sighed a little.

"In addition to the over-all history section of this library, within every other section there is a small history section devoted to only the history of that major subject. You should try looking in the history section of the potions section."

"What good would that do?"

"Professor Slughorn only said he had to give and discuss ten uses of dragon fang, he didn't say they all still had to be used, perhaps you will find something interesting that has been proven false or just has become obsolete." She said still looking down at her book.

"Oh, OK I'll do that thanks." Then she got up to leave. When she got to the door she turned back and said, "It's almost curfew."

"I know, thank you." Then she left Shaddi alone. Little did Shaddi know she wasn't alone Lillian Evans had not been the only one to follow her down from the Great Hall. Tucked away in the magical travails section was the blond haired boy she had encountered the month before. He had seen her with yet another Gryffindor this time freely offering help and threatening him. Well he would not stand for that. He watched as she stood up and left the Library, he followed her knowing he would catch her alone. He followed her as she moved down corridors which would normally take her toward the grand staircase and the dungeons. He went through a tapestry and soon ended up ahead for her. And as he saw her coming down the hall he stepped out.

"Evening, Ravencroft." He said smoothly. She looked up at him and noticed his sapphire eyes sparkled darkly.

"Something I can do for you?" She asked standing her ground.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you not to hang around with the Gryffindors."

"You see but you never did tell me not to hang around with the Gryffindors you told me I had to support Slytherin at the Qudditch game." She smirked at him and he sneered in reply.

"But you didn't do that. I saw you with the Gryffindors at the game."

"And?"

"And I fully intend on showing you what happens to traitors in my house." He reached out for her and Shaddi backed away, as he took a step forward she turned and ran. She could hear him behind her coming closer quickly. She dropped her book, and herd him trip over it. He cursed her name, got up, and kept running. She tore through a passage behind a statute and today it took her up instead of down lading her on the seventh floor. Where she found Lilly Evans, but before she could say a word the blonde came out of the passage and had thrown her against the wall and pinned her there by her upper arms. Lilly who heard Shaddi run in, turned in time to see the boy grab her, she turned and ran down the hall silently.

The blonde laughed in her face. "Think you could run from me did you?" He said shaking her roughly so her head hit the wall with a sharp thud. "Well you couldn't." He said letting go of one of her arms just in time to hit her in the face. Her whole world spun, she felt him let go of her but she couldn't move, She saw him raise his wand, she readied herself to be hexed but then she heard someone else's voice.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The Slytherin's body snapped to attention and he fell face first onto the stone floor, blood soon pooled around his head from what was most likely a broken nose. Shaddi looked down the corridor and saw her brother followed closely by Lilly Evans coming nearer. Lilly ran forward and turned the blonde over so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. And Kai came over to check on Shaddi.

"Are you all right?" He asked looking at the spot where the boy had hit her.

"I'm fine." she said even though it felt like her jaw was splitting in two. "Who on earth is that anyway?" He asked gesturing toward the Slytherin boy.

"Henery Nott." A stern voice said from behind them. Shaddi turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there in the corridor. A look of up most anger on her face, her lips had become so thin they almost had disappeared. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"I stopped him from beating up my sister." Kai said defensively. Shaddi's lips were now bleeding but she gave it no attention and stood there looking straight up at Professor McGonagall.

"Why would he wish to hurt you Miss Ravencroft?"

"Because I supported Gryffindor at the Qudditch match." She said strongly, Professor McGonagall seemed taken aback.

"Why would you do that?" The she looked at Kai. "Ah of course, and he didn't take much liking to that did he?"

"Well no." She said shrugging.

"Well I will be taking fifteen points away from Slytherin for your actions Mr. Nott." She said as she lifted the body bind from him. He sat up looking daggers at Shaddi. "And I will be speaking with Professor Sulghorn. Now get back to your dormitory." He got up turned on his heal and left. They watched until he was gone down the corridor. "You two, return to Gryffindor tower, as for you Miss Ravencroft I will escort you back to the dungeons." Shaddi nodded and followed. Nothing was said until they reached the Entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Well thank you, Professor." Shaddi said, turning to enter the common room.

"Miss Ravencroft," She looked at her teacher "Be careful." She nodded then gave the password and entered. As she walked in she saw that there was only one person still in the common room. It was Severus, he hardly glanced at her as she came in, but it did give him time to notice her reddened face and spilt, still bleeding lips. She moved toward the descending girl's staircase and as she passed him he spoke to her.

"Did you have fun?" his voice slow and smooth, much the way it was when she had first met him.

"Not really." She said before moving down into her dormitory.

In the weeks to follow Shaddi could be found working hard at her school work and avoiding most others. Still did not sit in the Slytherin stands during the Qudditch games still being glared at by the older boys of her house. She didn't speak to anyone unless needed, except Lilly, who she searched out one day about a week after Nott had assaulted her. She found her out by the lake one looking out at the water.

"Lilly." She said from behind her a ways. The Gryffindor turned around and smiled upon seeing her.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I do want to thank you, for getting my brother that night. I don't know exactly what would have happened if you two hadn't shown up."

"Do you think he would have done anything really serious?" She seemed worried and scared.

"It is always possible, but I don't know for sure." She held her voice stead it was devoid of the fear she had felt that night, and the twinges of it she still felt whenever seeing Henery Nott and his friends. Lilly could hear the deadened quality, it worried her.

"He really scared you?" She said concern creeping into her voice. Shaddi said nothing, only stared at the Gryffindor, confirming everything and nothing all at once. The silence spiraled finally Lilly looked away back out over the water.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you, so thanks." Shaddi said before turning and heading back up to the castle.


End file.
